Gabriella meets Anakin
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella hasn't been so great, but it was going She had been moved to England away from her friends and started to make brand new
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, mum. Where we going to today?" Gabriella asks.

"We are moving to another place, but I am hoping you'll like it there." Her mum says.

"Mum, I can handle anything if we move to another part of the country, but we are moving to United Kingdom, but I must admit everyone can meet somewhere, but I won't know anyone there." Gabriella said getting up out of her seat

"So true, Gabriella."

"I'll go and tell Troy and the others that I am leaving and also mean that I am moving away from Albuquerque."

"Gabriella, you won't have to tell them. Because they all ready know we're moving."

"So, I don't have to tell them anything? But what if I have to tell them again. Because they might not know that I am moving to the United Kingdom with my family." Gabriella said full of life. Jarred was going to be with her in Slytherin.

"Gabriella, I'm gonna pick you up after school tomorrow, but I am coming to pick you up after school this afternoon, but if I die your aunty will come and pick you up, okay?" Her mum said hoping that she wouldn't die.

"Alright, mum." Gabriella said as she began to pack her stuff.

"Yes we are moving. So get packing."

"Okay, mum."

"Are you ready, Gabriella?" Her mum said getting the suitcases and the boxes into the car as they both picked the suitcases up from the floor and into their car.

"Yes, I am ready, ready as I'll ever be, mum." Gabriella said with wisdom and she just remembered that she had forgotten to pack her teddy bears into a suitcase, then she remember to take the selfs down. The house was ready for another person to use and, so, that they could go to East High school.

"Well, come on, let's go."

"Mum, I have to pack some-else." Gabriella just remembered one other thing to put into her suitcase. Gabriella had five suitcases and her mum had five suitcases as well and her mum had forgotten to pack the phone into her bag.

"I thought you said you pack everything, Gabriella."

"Sorry I lied mum. I won't be doing a lie again. I promise and mum, you have forgotten yours and my phone. Because there is to in each of the rooms that we both were living in." Gabriella said as her mum got out of the car and got the two phones and put them in one of the boxes of theirs. Gabriella's dad was gonna met them at the airport. So, they can catch the plane together as they planned on together.

"I have also forgotten something and I forgive you, Gabriella. Now get back to doing what you were doing and I'll be back in a second." Her mum as she went back into their old house. Gabriella saw Troy driving his trunk to her house, but then he decided to drive his trunk to the airport. He had realised that she was really moving away, but his heart felt for Sharpay Evans. He was beginning to think about her, then his heart knew it was her he had been falling Sharpay ever since Gabriella had started at that school.

"Okay, mum and I think I've finished with the last piece of clothing."

"Well, let's go. We got a busy day a head of us and I had put the phones away in the boxes." They weren't driving just yet. Gabriella had to tell her friends that she was leaving the school to go to Hogwarts, which had been in Scottland.

"Let's go, mum." Gabriella said as she ran upstairs to her bedroom to get some sleep for the next dad. Gabriella's dad was really going to meet them both at the airport to catch the plane to the Untied Kingdom.

* * *

Gabriella had got up out bed and went to the bathroom. She, then started to feel a bit dizzy and but wasn't dizzy in the end. Her and her mum drove to school, but the lession had started and Gabriella walked over to her locker, then she started to clear it out and put it into her bag, when the lession had finished Troy had walked over to her and he realised a sad face on, but he just ignored her and he had his arm around Sharpay, then he started to kiss her on the lips. Gabriella had tried to forget about what she had just saw between the both of them.

"Taylor, what did he just do? I thought he liked me and he cared, but it doesn't matter." Gabriella cried out with a tear forming down her face.

"He ignored you and he knows your leaving. So, you don't need to flatter yourself. Because me and Troy, even Sharpay don't care about you, Gabriella. Don't even think for a second, Gabriella, but I really had high hope for you, Gabriella, but I just don't care and you don't even need my friendship, even Troy doesn't want you, he wants Sharpay and not you, even if he did want you, he'd be thinking about you and he insisted that he doesn't want to see you ever again. You've been sick over a month now and hadn't told me what on earth is wrong with you and why you aren't telling me the honest truth, even you are a liar to me. Because you won't tell me what's happening with you and I'm even glad that you are moving away from here, so that I won't mention you or even talk to you. I give up on trying on being your friend, Gabriella. How can I be so stupid? I can't even be a good best friend to you, Gabriella and I won't even try to be nice to, so don't phone me when you are in London and not here. Because I won't be home to answer the phone and don't text me either, Gabriella" Taylor shouted and Gabriella couldn't believe she had done that, but she thought Taylor was her best friend.

"What do you mean by that, Taylor? I can't believe you said that to me and your not a very good friend to me anymore now and I thought you were always my best friend, but you lied to me. You were just pretending to be my best friend. Everybody, exccept Chad. Chad has been a good friend to me since I got here, but you just turned my world upside down and even made me more upset with you, Troy and Sharpay. You just don't understand how diffcult it is to me than it is already, Taylor. You let me down, by not caring and you are right, you are stupid and that's why I am moving to London." Gabriella told her and Troy could hear the convertion between the both of them, but then he saw her run away from Taylor and walked down the hallway. Because he had the shouting from Taylor, but he didn't give a damn to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, can you tell me what's going on and why?" a voice said standing behind her and she turned around to see Troy's face.

"I am leaving to the United Kingdom in a few days time and I won't see you ever again. I am leaving to get away from all the pain you and Sharpay have given to me, but this is all your fault, Troy. I even thought that Taylor was a good friend to me, but you turned her against me, but I still have to say. Why is this all on me, Troy? Tell me the truth. You kept walking away from me, but even ignoring me. Troy, what more is there to you? Your putting more hate on to me than you think. I really have tried to risk it all, but you've just made it more risky for me, Troy. This is all on you this time, but I won't forget what you did to me, just to get to Sharpay Evans." Gabriella said furiously at him and ran of to the girls toilets. She started to throw up a little bit of food and even blood. She tried to calm herself down and Lucy Pevensie had showened up from Narina. Aslan watched Gabriella throwing up. Caspian had gone in to rub her back the hole had closed.

"What is your name?" Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, peter and Susan asked her and they stayed and talked with her all afternoon.

"My name is Gabriella Montez and what are your names?" She asked all five of her new best friends and they had been from a different zone, but they couldn't go back to their time.

"Hi, Gabriella. This is Lucy. This is Caspian, Edmund, Susan and my name is Peter." He said standing next to her as they all helped her of the floor and took her to the school nurse, then the nurse took her in for a check up. The five of them had been invited to Hogwarts school as well.

"Where's Gabriella?" Sharpay said looking at the table that Gabriella normally sits at. Troy also looked over to Gabriella's table as well. She had been throwing up all afternoon, then the school nurse walked into the girl's toliets.

"Gabriella, come with me to the school hospital room. So, I can take a quick check up on you." She said and Gabriella was hoping that she wasn't pregnant, but the truth is that she wasn't pregnant at all to her, but later in the afternoon her mum had walked the hallway and went to the classroom to see Gabriella and to pick her up from the classsroom.

"I'm here to pick up Gabriella." Gabriella's mum said standing outside the classroom door.

Gabriella got into the car with her mother and drove to the airport. The lady had come by to give them something to eat. Gabriella went to the toilet and she had a bit of blood coming from her troat, but she had tried to stop the bleeding from coming from her mouth. She realised that she was going to die at her age of 5 years old. The bleeding had stopped and she went to sit with her mother

"Mum, do you think I might be dying? Because I've been bleeding out a lot lately and I've been sick as well." She told her mum and she looked at her, but she didn't feel like herself any more, then she needed to find her strenght to live a longer life.

"Gabriella, it's probably, because your falling apart from yourself and you need to find your strenght again, even gain it back, Gabriella. You'll be fine, Gabriella." Her mother said eating a grape and cherry.

Troy broke up with Gabriella on her phone and she said what ever to Troy on her moblie phone, but she didn't have the nerve to talk to him on the phone any more. It was so obvious that he had broken her heart. Because he was dumping her for Sharpay. She slammed shut her phone and passed it to her mum. So that she could give it to her father.

"Mum, Troy broke up with me for Sharpay, but the truth is he never loved me for his right being, but I have to learn to move on and forget about it because I'll be making new friends. With new people."

"Thank you, for telling me the truth, Gabriella." Her mum said thoughtlessly to her.

"Mum, are we there at the new home, yet?" She asked questioning her mum and her mum nodded yes. They were really proud that they were going to a new house on the country side. Her mum was focusing on the on the planes wing.

"Yes, we are there, Gabriella." As she got of the plane and into her car, then her husband followed her from behind.

"Thank you, mum I gonna love it there, but when get there I am hoping to go outside and look at all of the birds and even the trees." She said, which was yet to come for her in hopes of dreams.

"Why don't you sit next to me? Because the plane will be departing from Albuquerque very shortly." Her mother asked as she set next to her and her father sat behind her with a smile. Gabriella smiled and looked at her dad, but her mum had forgotten to give the phone to her father, then she passed it to him and he switched it of, so, that it wouldn't mess with the planes machines.

"Mum, we just got here and I would go out for some air, then I could go and get some lunch. Mum, do I start at Hogwarts School?" Gabriella asked her mum before putting her plate away in the sink in the kitchen, then she took her mums keys and went out for a walk by the river side.

"Well, I gonna un-pack mine and your clothes, but not yet anyway. Because we're not there yet and I hope you have an amazing time at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and Ive been told that it's an amazing school for everybody that's there, but you have to make some new friends by then, Gabriella. I have really high hopes for you, Gabriella." Her mum said on doing the boxes as Gabriella's dad came to help her put her things away into her bedroom closet. He put the bed up for Gabriella when she comes home for the summer hoildays. Gabriella was going to be there for 19 years at Hogwarts school. Her parents hope that she'll find a new boyfriend, but that was soon to come with faith and even destiny.

"Thank you, mum, but I can do it myself, but then again. Yes, you can help me put my clothes away." Gabriella said thanking her mum.

"Your welcome Gabriella." Her mother said as she welcomed her with a gentle smile on her face.

* * *

Then the plane started to land at British Airways for London. Gabriella's mum need to find a train for the country side and Gabriella took hold of her suitcase, then she followed her to the train station.

"Gabriella, I see our train there on platform 6. This has got to be the right train for us." Gabriella's mum said hoping that it was the right train for the both of them. She was right and it was the right train. Because their house was a manor of their own. It had been the Montez Manor and they found that someone had left there bag on the train and decided to take it to their new home with them, but it didn't belong to any one else. Because it was their's to take home with them. Gabriella was hoping to find a new boyfriend at Hogwats.

"Mum, I start Hogwarts school tomorrrow and I will miss you most of all, but I wouldn't see Troy ever again. Because he's out of my life now and I don't care if he moves here with his girlfriend, that's why I'd never worry about a thing that is going on in Albuquerque. I'll be much happier here as I'll ever will be far away from Troy Bolton and his friends." Gabriella said with a heavy heart and she went to her new bedroom and put all of her stuff in her new bedroom. Gabriella's dad had was going to live with them as well., but they had a house elfs working down in the kitchen. There was a house elf named Eddy and Edward. They had been working there for about 6 years now and waited for a new family to live with them.

"Gabriella, you wouldn't have to worry about Troy. Because he took your best friend." Her mum said as she knew he betrayed her, by not being a good friend to her, but she didn't need him anymore than she thinked about it, but she kept it in and acted like she didn't care.

"I know he did, mum, but I don't care and he hasn't been the right kind of friend to me, ever since I was there, even Taylor hasn't been a supportive friend to me, mum." Gabriella told her mum as a mum came up with a ticket holder in his hand.

* * *

Then the next day of school had just started for Gabriella. She had forgotten about Troypay and moved on and one morning she got up, then got her suitcase and started to pack her clothes for Hogwarts. She got into the car with her mum and droved to the train station and her mum want to know where Platform 9 and 3 quarters was, then Gabriella walked through the wall and found that there was a train, she then got onto the train to find a spot that she could sit in.

"Hi, mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked if he could sit with her.

"Of course, you can sit with me." Gabriella said as she put her bag away onto the shelf of the train.

"I'm Tom Riddle and you are?" He asked sitting in front of her and he did the exact same thing he put his bag away. Gabriella helped him put his bag away onto the shelf of the train.

"My name is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said as Draco Malfoy walked into the train's room to join them both.

"Tom, who is he?" Gabriella asked him and she looked at him, but he didn't know him either.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I happen to be a first year at Hogwarts." Draco said to the both of them as he set next to Tom Riddle. Draco couldn't help, but notice that her nose was bleeding.

"Gabriella, your nose is bleeding." He told her and Tom even noticed it as well. Gabriella began to get a bit dizzy and fell into a deep sleep and Tom moved quickly to her side, so, that he could lay her head on his lap and he soon felt a bit angry at Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, you have to go and do that to her, didn't you? She has dizziness and her mum even knew about it." Tom exclaimed to him, then Hermione looked at the girl who was asleep. Hermione saw blood driping from her nose and just walked away to sit with Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I didn't mean to. It's just that, she must have injured herself or something." Draco explained and he walked out and down to sit with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. After Draco left, Gabriella woke up with a headache and she looked at Tom who sitting next to her.

"Gabriella, are you alright? You got kind of dizzy. When Draco said your nose was bleeding, but it was only a little bit of blood coming from your nose." Tom said as he helped her drink a little bit of water.

"How long was I out for?" She said hoping that it was just 1 hour and Tom started to open his mouth to speak.

"You were out for 1 whole hour, but the question is: Are you okay?" Tom asked her nicely as she sat up to talk to him.

"Yes, I am okay, Tom. I just got a bit dizzy." She told him, but he already knew that she had dizziness spells over her, then the train stopped at the hogwarts train station.

Higrid had been waiting on them coming onto the platform and, then he saw Gabriella drop to the floor, but Tom carried her. Higrid told every student to wait so that Tom and him can put her in the hospital wing. Tom had stayed with her through out the night and it was taking some time for Gabriella to heal up, but then she woke up with him holding her hand. She had been on the drip. Madam. Promfrey had walked in the room to check if she was alright to go to dinner with Tom to the great hall to have something to eat.

"She's okay now, Tom. She can go and have something to eat." She said as she took the empty drip off of her.

* * *

Dumbledore had been standing up out of his seat and Miss. McGonagall had called out Gabriella's name. Gabriella hoped she wasn't gonna fall and she didn't fall this time. Because she found a will to stop it again.

"I know where to put you. Slytherin." The hat said and she went to join them all.

"I am so happy that we have Gabriella and Tom Riddle in the Slytherin." Pansy said to her classmates and everybody went to there dorms. Apart from Gabriella she went outside for a while.

"Gabriella, what are you doing out here on your own?" Tom asked her, but she had thought that he had been following her from behind her. She turned her head and he sat beside her.

"I just came on my own to get some fresh air." Gabriella said as she looked at the lake and all of her doubts had gone.

"I am glad that we both are in Slytherin and sorry about Draco when he said your nose was bleeding." He said hoping that she won't drop again, but she didn't let it happen again, then he got up and helped her of the ground. It had been a while now and she went to bed to get some sleep.

"Goodnight, Gabriella." Tom said as he shut the door and she opened it, then said her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Tom." Gabriella said shutting the door behind her back and she fell asleep on the couch. The next day started and Gabriella had sent her mother a letter to say that she was having a good time at Hogwarts school. She turned around anfd bumped into Tom as he had a letter to send to his mother as well. He helped her of the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in Griffindor and Hermione started to talk to Harry, but Ron had gone to get something to eat from the great hall. Ron saw Gabriella walking with Tom Riddle and decided to go and talk to them both. He gave a wave to him and Gabriella had gone outside to sit by the lake. Ron had stared at Hermione coming into the room, but she saw her boyfriend talking to the enermy, then she decided to let it slide by.

"Gabriella, we have potions this morning." He said and she had a text from Troy telling her how's it going with Sharpay.

"I know, Tom." She said and he noticed the sad look on her face. He took her phone and he looked at the text from one of her old friends.

"He has got to stop texting you, Gabriella and you shouldn't be listening to him at all. Because we have a lession to get too and we don't wanna be late for the first lession of the day. It wouldn't be fair to you." He yelled at her making a tear fall from her eye and she ran away from him, but instead she sat by the lake looking at the birds, even the trees. She was hoping that he wouldn't shout at her like that ever again.

No-one had seen Gabriella since the first lession had started, but Tom knew where she was. She was sitting by the lake when Tom sneaked up on her. She walked away and went through the forest.

"Gabriella, I am sorry that I yelled at you and I should have known better to be a good friend to you." Tom said and pulled her into his arms.

"I forgive you, Tom, but it's just that, since I left East High School. Sharpay and Troy had been texting me everyday and they won't leave me alone. I've been trying to ignore them, but they won't stop texting me. I don't know what to do about it, Tom. I've tried everthing to just try and ignore them and they keep on telling me that they are going to move here, but I don't care. Because it's been happening everyday of my life and I've been dating him, but he just got caught up with Sharpay Evans. He pretended that he didn't know me at all, but I just wish he could disappear and stay out of my life. Because he had been bullying me and even think that I was a freak to him, but this isn't fair to me, not any more now." She told Tom and started to cry and he hugged her again. After a while it started to make her feel better. Because he cared and he had to take her to see Dumbledore to see what he could do, he then sent a letter to her mother. Her mother was visiting America and went to talk to Troy Bolton's mother.

"Your son has got to stop texting my daughter. It has hurt her enough, don't you think?" Miss. Montez warned Miss. Bolton and even her husband. They both nodded into an agreement.

"Yes, he has hurt her enough and we gonna have a talk with him about it. Because it's not fair on Gabriella gettig hurt on her moblie phone and she's in London going to Hogwarts school, but Troy can't go there to see her. Because it wouldn't matter to her at all." Mr. Bolton said to Gabriella's mother and Gabriella's mum came back to the Untied Kingdom.

"Gabriella, it's alright now and he stopped texting you." Tom said with relief to her and she sighed which was a good thing. Because she didn't have to listen to him 24 hours a day.

"Thank you, Tom. I am proud that you told me that." Gabriella said thanking him with so much of her wisdom.

* * *

Harry had been in the library with Hermione and Ron reading a book, but then he saw Tom Riddle walking by the library with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Gabriella. He began walking over to listen to their convertion that they had going on.

"Boys, can we talk to yous later?" All five of the boys nodded yes and walked away to the library.

"Gabriella, do you like Tom? I know it is werid, but I am asking you the question." Pansy exclaimed to Gabriella and Tom could overhear the convertion that they were having amongst each other.

"I don't know, Pansy and if I did like him, but I just don't know. I'll try to think about it, Pansy." Gabriella said with true honesty to her and she walked over to the lake to read a book and she realised that she had magic in her, but she wasn't human like Troy and Sharpay was.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, Gabriella." Pansy say waving goodbye to her and walked away to join the others. Tom followed Gabriella to the lake and set next to her, then he started to talk to her by the lake.

"So, what was the talk about?" Tom asked and he caught a glimpse of her, but help that he was falling in love with her, then he couldn't deny it to her and they only been new there for about two days now, but he didn't even care about it. He didn't know what he wanted for his future with her, but she and he had to think about it.

"The talk was about you, Tom." She told him in reply to the question and he held out a hand to help of the ground.

"Gabriella, do you think about half of the time? Because I heard you say to Pansy that you would think about me and hoped that you would tell that you liked me, even loved me for who I am, instead of me hating on you." He said not knowing that she would dropped into his arms. He had carried

* * *

It was now the week-end, the night Germaine lloyd, Jerry Russo went out looking for Mollie Tisdale he was out for about an hour now looking for her and he tried to get her to breathe and he couldn't find her. Eventually he did. But that was in the back of an alley on the floor bleeding to death. So he ended up having to take her to the hospital where he was sat waiting till 18 o'clock at night and midday. He couldn't let his parents know either cause he didn't have his phone with him. Luckily Mollie did, he went into her coat pocket and took it out where the was an incoming call from Hermione, their Mom. He explained to her what had happened, as usual she panicked. Pansy, her Dad, was boiling with anger and hatred in both of their eyes as they looked over at JJ Ashton.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I think about you most of the time, Gabriella, but, Gabriella, do you really think about me half of the time when I am around you, you even might that I acturally be crushing on you and your crushing on me, Gabriella Montez? Because I heard you just say that to Pansy when I walked by the both of you were saying that you would be thinking about me already, even really be thinking about me instead of Troy Bolton and hoped that you would tell me that you liked me when your even ready to tell that you love me for who I am, instead of me hating on you, Gabriella Montez." He said not knowing that she would dropped into his arms. He had carried her back up to the Slytherin common room._

"Tom, I said I that I will think about and when the time is right. I'll tell you, but not just yet, but then I can't stop thinking about you, Tom, but I know that you can't stop thinking about me either, Tom. We both know we love each other, but as I said I will thinking about it wgen the time is right." Gabriella said as they both walked of to the next lession and they didn't wanna be late for it.

"Okay, Gabriella." Tom said when he saw Draco walk into the classroom.

"Hey, man. How are you? How's it going, Tom?" Draco said as joined his two best friends in a world and saw Pansy sitting at a table on her own, then Hermione looked over to see Ron sitting behind her on his own and went to join him.

"I've been good, Draco, but I am a bit worried about Gabriella." Tom said giving Draco a worried look upon his face.

"How can you be worried about Gabriella, Tom?" Draco asked with a confused look.

"Because it has been 1 day, since she got here and Troy hasn't listened to his parents as they told him to stop texting her, but I care about Gabriella and I think she's gonna die. Because she's been throwing up a lot of her blood and it has been really stressful for her. No wonder she left the hurt behind her and she has been trying to move on from all the fame, even all of the pain that Troy has caused her, but I wish he just stop annoying her. Because it has been annoying her all her entire life. She can't even talk about it with someone that she knows and someone who knows what she's going through, but I believe that before she came here, I started to feel for her. It was more likely to be love. Because I could feel it, everytime that I was around her, Draco. I could even tell by the way I was looking at her and she can't even feel, what I feel for her. Everytime I start to think of her and I am with her every step of the way, even every step she takes, she is one step a ahead of me, but she ain't like that Mudblood Granger the know it all. Harry knows all of that about her and she's even been dating Ronald Weasley and a few months later, she lies to her best friends, but well, who cares about Hermione Granger and, even her best friends said so themselves, so there's no reason that she should lie like that to her friends at all, Draco. Well, that's what I heard from Ginny Weasley. Because I was by the Griffindor Tower. Don't ask me how I got there, I followed Hermione Granger, but I do not care of her wisdom about Ronald Weasley. Because he has been jealous of everything that Slytherin has, Draco." Tom said as he walked out of the classroom and down to the chambers, but he didn't go there. He had been waiting on Gabriella coming out of the lession with her friends. She walked over to Tom and started to talk to her.

"Hi, Tom." She said with a giggle and a smile.

"Hi, Gabriella." He said with a little giggle as well.

"How are you today?" She asked Tom as she took the books down to the library and Tom followed her from her behind.

"I am good today and how are you feeling?" Tom asked her as well and then she fell to the floor, then he quickly ran towards and catched her in time, but then he had carried her up to the Slytherin Common room.

"Is Gabriella alright?" Jarred asked standing behind his back and looked at the girl that had been falling to the ground.

"I don't know, Jarred. Because I feel a bit worried." Tom told him as he walked out to find a teacher to help her get better and he was even more worried about her.

* * *

"Madame Promfrey, Gabriella has dropped to the floor." He said as she followed him from behind to the Slytherin Commom room and she saw her laying on the sofa, she even was bleeding a bit.

"Tom, you need to keep a close eye on her and keep watch of her. She doesn't know what she's turning into and her tempture seems to be running up and, then it goes back. It looks like she is turning into a witch and she doesn't know it." Madame Profrey said as she checked her stomach for any signs.

"What is that?" Tom asked her.

"I'll tell you in the morning, but for now. She needs some rest, Anakin, but Tom can stay with her through out the night, then you'll be able to keep a close eye on her. Because I know how much you care about her, Anakin, but you can't tell her that you do care." Madame promfrey said as she rushed back down to the Hospital Wing and after she left Gabriella had woken up with Anakin holding her hand.

"Gabriella, your awake." Tom said to her as he set on the chair in front of her.

"How long was I out? I'm sorry, Tom." Gabriella said with a tear forming down her face and he whipped it away.

"You were out for 1 minute this time, Gabriella." Tom told her and hugged her, but he felf something move inside her stomach, but obviously it was nothing that he could feel on the inside of her stomach. Because nothing had been inside her, but she was changing, Jarred was sitting next Tom and had been watching the both of them talk to each other. then that when he realised that nothing was inside of her. She was truly in love with Tom and she hadn't realised that feeling in between them both. Gabriella obviously couldn't think a little of a time and she knew exactly when he was going to find out why she had been dropping to the floor all this time and her mum even knew as well.

"Gabriella, there is something that your not telling me." He said and was a bit surprised with what was going to happen. Gabriella tried to sit up, but she couldn't even sit up and Madame Promfrey had gone into the room with a result and she had to tell them the truth, but Gabriella was hoping that she wasn't pregnant.

"Gabriella, you are not pregnant and it was a solution that it wasn't true." Now Tom knew why now.

"Madame Promfrey, can I talk to you out for a minute or two?" Tom asked her as they both went out of the Commom room to talk.

"I have the results and she is pregnant, that's why I didn't want her to know, but all I know is that she's not pregnant and she is dying, but what she doesn't know is that she needs time to heal and you have to look after her." Madame promfrey said as she went to see the other students with injuries of their own. Tom had really cared for Gabriella.

"I will do, Madame. Promfrey." Tom said as he watched Gabriella rest in peace and he had kept an eye on her as she had slept on the couch. Jarred had kept close eye on her as well, but just then, she woke up from a bad nightmare and she started crying as Tom pulled her in for a hug, then he went on the couch as well and layed down with her.

"Gabriella, it's alright, I'm here." He said and rubbed her back, but he had always dreamt of doing that to her. Taylor had been trying to get through to Gabriella, but there was no answer from her at all, then she remembered why she didn't answer.

"I know you are." She said a he carried her to his bed. He had Jarred watch her throughout the night and, then Tom saw a flashing light coming from Gabriella's mobile phone and he answered it and he told her that she couldn't come to the phone right now.

"Sorry, Gabriella can't come to the phone right now." Tom told her and slammed it shut, so that Taylor wouldn't phone any more. Tom went up to Gabriella and got into bed with her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tom, then he went back to bed, but he looked out of the window and, then he turned out and he saw that Gabriella turned over and shaked her to see if she wasn't having a nightmare again and this time she she wasn't, but he had a feeling that she couldn't sleep after what happened to her.

"Gabriella, you need to sleep." Tom said as he watched her trying to sleep, but she couldn't. Because her hole body didn't feel like it in the end. Tom put a spell on her, so that it would help her through out the night.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella got up and out of her bed, but Tom had gone. She didn't know where he was and she was beginning to a panic attack, then he showed up right behind her back. He had been wondering when she was going to get up out of bed, then they both went to breakfast together. Tom had been thinking about her in the classroom and went for a walk for a little while. When the lession had finished Gabriella went to talk with Draco and Pansy, then Blaise behind the both of them, then Hermione walked over to Draco. Draco looked at her and saw her walking over to them.

"What do you want you filthy little mudblood?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"I've been hearing about what has been happening with Gabriella." Hermione said smirking back at Pansy, but the others didn't seem to care about Hermione, Because she is a Miss. Know-It-All to them.

"Granger, that is none of your business." Draco snapped at her and Hermione walked away.

"Hermione, you have no business with the Slytherins." Ron said and he saw Gabriella walk away with her friends as she went to join Tom down by the lake. She sneaked up on him and he jumped.

"You scared the hell out of me, Gabriella." He said and he saw that she wasn't bleeding anymore now, then that possibly could mean that she was get better than ever as thoughted out.

"I know and I'm sorry, Tom." Of course she didn't mean to scare him, but then he gave a smile to her and he was going to get pay back on her in the afternoon, he then helped of the ground and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I am so sorry." Tom exclaimed to her as he let out a tear for her and he was shocked when he noticed the smile on her face and she pulled him in for a gentle hug, then Troy was defintely out of the picture now, but Troy was gonna go to their school very soon. Because Tom and Gabriella went back to get her phone, then she saw a text from Taylor saying phone her back after all the lessions had finished.

"Tom, I am gonna have to get a new phone, so that only my mum can only text me and you as well, Tom and it's alright by the way, Tom. Because I don't acturally have a boyfriend and I love you, Tom. It took me a very long time for me to realise that I love you more than you will ever know, Tom. I acturally feel in love with you the day we met." Gabriella said he kissed her on the lips.

"I heard about what Hermione did." Tom said as he took a seat at the table and Gabriella did the same as him.

"Granger should really stop putting her nose into people's business, Tom. What are we going to do? And Ron is even on our side I think, but he doesn't trust us at all, but I don't think that's true though." Both of them neither had a clue what they were going to do with each other, but they had to put their thinking caps on and start thinking of an idea.

"True, but why didn't she stay out of our business. Me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend now, but Granger has no right to butt in like." He said to her furiously.

"I know and I to agree with you that." She said and they both kissed and finally broke apart, then went to get something to eat in the Great Hall. Hermione had watched the both of them walk in, but she glared at the both of them. They looked at her and gave a smirk to her, Harry had saw what the both of them just did and Hermione kept it in, but she pretended she didn't care at all, not one bit of it, but it was truly her fault.

"Hi, Draco." Pansy said as her two besties walked down to sit at the Slytherin table, Blaise looked over at the Griffindor table and saw that Hermione was staring at all of them Draco gave a smirk to her and, then she looked away from the table, that she was looking at.

"What was she looking at?" Jarred said with a snarl at Granger.

"Granger's just messing with all of our heads, Jarred." Gabriella said looking at the Mud-blood that talked to her friends.

"Blaise, what could possibly have going on in that head of yours?" Tom asked him and Blaise doesn't know what's going on in the inside of his brain, so could be thinking about something or someone.

"Goyle, who's that new kid and what is his name?" Jarred asked staring at a new kid that had started there.

"I heard he transferred from Star Wars and he is going to be a Slytherin. His name is Anakin Skywalker, but let's be fair that he is going to be a loyal friend to us lot, then you have to learn how to get along with the new person." Blaise said answering Jarred's question and saw Tom kiss Gabriella on the lips, but Pansy didn't see it. Because she was too busy watching Crabbe eating all of his food up, after lunch had finished Gabriella went to Hogsmead on her own and, then she saw Anakin walk up to her with gaze of light.

"I hear that your new to Slytherin here and I started here two days ago with Tom, but I had have my falls a few times, but my mum says I should save my strenght. Because she told me that is the real reason that I am losing blood, which I'm not happy about about it." Gabriella said questioning him all over with a look, but Tom had been watching her with him.

"I know and what's your name?" Anakin asked her with a polite grin on his face.

"My name is Gabriella Montez. What's yours?" She asked him, but she was sure that she heard Blaise say his name once at lunchtime, before she even went to Hogsmead on her own.

"Anakin Skywalker. I'm sure you've heard of my name?" Of course she had heard of his name, but she didn't just walk out on her own. Because she had to wait for Tom to join the both them, then he came over to join the both of them in the convertion that they both were having between each other and he was guessing that Gabriella had just made a new friend already, but she hadn't stopped smiling all afternoon. Tom had snapped her out of it a few times before and now even this one he had snapped her out of it.

"Yes, I have heard of your name, Anakin. One of my friends had mentioned your name at lunchtime, before you came out side to talk to me. Blaise is acturally a nice guy once you get to know and, so is Tom Riddle." Because he happened to be her boyfriend, but he is not Lord Voldemort any more now.

"I have a friend here as well. His name is Obi Wan-Kenobi. Exccept he's in Ravenclaw with Cedric Diggory. The reason why he's in Ravenclaw is Because the hat put him there with Luna." He said almost questioning himself to Gabriella and Tom Riddle.

"Well, that is exactly does here, Anakin." Tom said as he added it to his words, after their talk with Anakin. Anakin decided to keep watch of Gabriella through out the night and he even layed in bed with her. Tom had told him that she had bad nightmares at night time, but he had to keep close eye on her. Because Tom and her friends were worried about her, but the truth is that they were all worried that she might die in front of Tom, but he adore of losing her forever, then Anakin saw that she was having a bad nightmare and woke her up gently.

"Are you alright, Gabriella? Was it a bad dream. Because Tom told me that you always have bad night mares to him." He asked her and she nodded to him in a yes.

"Yes, I just had a nightmare that's all and Anakin, where's Tom? Because I have to talk to him and tell him something, but I don't know where he went of to. There was a time that I looked at him and he would smile along with me, Anakin, but I had no reason why I should tell him that I liked him no matter what. He'll always be there for me if I need help with any thing in my pathway, but I have to take it as a gift. Because it is a gift of a friend and he is the real reason that I would stop believing him." She asked him and Anakin no idea where he was to her, but he had been gone for a while now, since she last saw him around.

* * *

"Anakin, do you think he likes me? Because I haven't seen him around." Gabriella told him as she ran of crying her eyes out and followed her, then Obi wan showed up and saw her crying as well.

"Gabriella, he does like you, but you just don't know if he does like you, Gabriella ." Obi wan told with dynasty and he got up, then he walked her to class, then Tom came and saw her with him, but what he didn't know was that she had feelings for him and he kissed her on the cheek. She was going to ask him why he hadn't seen her in a week or so.

"Tom, where were you?" Gabriella asked him as Anakin watched the both of them talk.

"I was with Pansy and she wanted to know if I was dating someone, but I said no. Because I was dating you, Gabriella, but I have to admit that she was into me, Gabriella, then I couldn't say no to to her, so I decided to go on a date with her for a few months now. Because Draco asked me to ask her, besides I think I like her, Gabriella. I am really sorry, but I don't love you the way I love Pansy." He explained to her, but she didn't believe him, not one single bit of it.

"Tom, I thought you liked me and loved me? I really mad at you right now and don't even think about coming to talk to me. Because I really don't care about you and Pansy." She said as she ran off crying and Anakin had followed her to the lake to cry.

"Gabriella, wait, talk to me." Anakin said running after her and he saw her sitting on a stair case to a tower, then he decided to sit next her, he then whipped her tear away from her eyes.

"I really did think that he liked me, but he just used me. Just like Troy Bolton used me to get to Sharpay Evans." Gabriella told him as she was pulled into a hug from him.

"Gabriella, you have to come with me and Obi Wan we're going back to the stars and the universe, but don't worry you'll soon know why we're there, okay?" Anakin said as he helped her of the ground, then Tom showed up and saw her leaving with Anakin getting into the starship, but suddenly someone else showed up out of the blew and Tom decided to follow them from behind. Gabriella had made her choice that day, never to ingrade on going back to her passed life to what had really happened that day, but nothing had changed that day for Anakin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabriella, wait, I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to go away from me. Because I love you, more than you ever know. Please just think about it. Because I need to know how you feel about me, but if you don't feel anything about me, then it's fine, but I really do like you a lot. I am really sorry that I was dating Pansy when I should have dated you, but as I already know, that it is already too little, too late for us to be together." He said trying to get through to Gabriella, but Gabriella couldn't wait any longer, but she had to do it for the best. She was much happier with Anakin and it was a new start to her life now in another world, until her and Tom Riddle meet again, but she couldn't see him ever again, even her mum had wanted to move on.

"Sorry, Tom, but it's too little, too late, for us to be together now, now that the hope is broken forever, to repair a broken heart, that is already broken by you, Tom Riddle, but know that I wasn't the one who broke it to you, but I never wanted to be with you in the first place. You have lied to my face saying that you weren't seeing anybody else in your future, Tom, but that you already had broken my heart now and it has found a new home. I am going to have to move on from all of this and try to forget about all that has happened in my entire life. Because of you, Tom, but you need to listen for your new girlfriend that is coming your way, then I will never forgive for what you have done to me all this time. Because you love Pansy and not me, Tom, so it's time I move on to someone new, that isn't exactly like you, Tom, but you can't change the passed or even the time itself, but I will not give you a second chance. Because you might blow it again. Of course. You've broken my heart, Tom." She said as a door closed in front of her face, then went to sit with Anakin. Obi wan had noticed a connection between the both of them as they both looked at each other. She was and was fall of powers, but they weren't weak like Tom Riddle's powers, but she didn't miss him at all. Because it was her time to move on from him.

"Gabriella, your going to be living with Anakin, but you won't be able to see Tom again, Gabriella." Obi Wan said as he went to sit by a near far window.

"I understand, Obi-Wan. Because I don't want to see him ever again." She said as she saw Anakin coming to sit next to her.

"Have you ever thought of me, Gabriella?" He said as she tried to think about him, but she had thought of him, in her entire life, then she realised that she was no longer human like her ex-boyfriend, Troy was.

"Yes, I have and I like you, ever since we met back at Hogwarts." Gabriella said as she was pulled in for a kiss and she deepened it for him, then it broke apart when they got back to reality.

"Obi-wan, what's the new girls name?" Jason asked as he went over to her, but realised that she was bleeding, then she fell to the ground, but something was wrong with Gabriella, even Anakin rushed over to her side. Master. Windu was on the over side with Obi-wan.

"We need to find out what's wrong with her. Because she keeps falling down to the ground and she's not faking it, but it is really happening to her, but we must save her, before it's to late for her." Windu said as he looked at Anakin, then to Obi-wan. They had taken her on a plane to the hospital, but they had to treat it first. Because the Hospital Wing couldn't even stitch it up for her, but time had been running out for her, but it wasn't running out of time for her. Because Anakin stayed at her bedside, until she woke up from her fall to the ground.

* * *

"Anakin, what happened?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him and he kissed her forehead. Obi-wan had been watching the both of them from outside the hospital room that she was in.

"Well, you fell and hurt yourself, but why do keep on bleeding out like that?" He realised that look in her eyes as she let out a tear and sobbed into his arms. He had climbed into the bed with her, then kissed her on the lips and then she fell asleep in his arms.

"I guess I figured out why. Back at Hogwarts, Madame Promfrey said I was pregnant and, which I wasn't, but I found it confusing at times and I'm a bit worried as well." She said and, even Anakin found it confusing as well.

"I know, but what ever is going on with you, I would wanna know about." Anakin said as Obi-wan walked into the room with Ron holding a book. He was no-longer in the wizarding world and no-longer needed, but he was working for Tom Riddle.

"Ronald, what are you doing here? Why are you even talking to me? After what your best friend Hermione said about me, Ron, but I really do not want to know about it, then don't tell me, but take a look on the bright of this, Ron, but I really care about Anakin and what he believes in. Because at the end of the day, I feel the same way about him, but how are Hermione and Harry and did Tom send you here, but are you dating Lavender? But because of that I am not coming back to see Tom ever again, even if it takes me a thousand years to see him, but he replaced me with Pansy, but he never even really caring about me and he never really ever noticed me and he happened to be lying to me, about who he was dating, but Pansy never talks about him, but I don't care about him anymore now. Because he has hurt me for the last time now. This is where I belong." She said to him as he walked into the room to sit at her bedside to give her the letter that Tom had written to her, but she didn't care for his reasons for being with Pansy Parkinson. She had been wandering why he had written her a letter and why would he write anything to her. Probably because he was missing her being around.

"I'll be waiting out side if you need me, Gabriella." Anakin said as he went outside to get a drink of water, while waiting in the waiting room, until Ron was gone.

"Harry and Hermione are dating, but they said they wanted me gone. and Tom said when are you coming back? He misses you dearly back at Hogwarts, but as you said he's with Pansy. Hermione was right by the way. She said that you had found someone else worth loving for a very long time now, but that is all I'm gonna say to you, before I go any farther into the conversion, but all that matters is that your here safe and sound, but out of danger." Ron said as he left the room crying his eyes out.

"Ron, you can go back to Hogwarts, but know this. I won't be returning to the world that I used to know." Gabriella said as Ron walked out into the hall pretending to cry, but Tom had been watching the both of them talk to each other.

"Well, what did she say, Ron?" Tom asked questioning him, but he was given a look.

"She's not coming back at all, Tom. She belongs here. She was born a Jedi, apart from her human life form, but, Tom, you were never there for her, when you had broken her heart, by the way you were with Pansy with Draco's girlfriend and he never asked you to date Pansy, but you have forgotten that Gabriella felt something for you, Tom. She really cared about you, but you have no love for her any more now, infact she really did love you, but she has lost all of her love for you now, Tom, she can never forgive you for that now, Tom. You have left her out of the picture, even put her aside in your memory that's gonna be there forever now, but that has to stay in the passed. Because you truly don't have feelings for her anymore, but she doesn't have feelings for you anymore now." Ron said as him and Tom ported back to the Wizarding world where their friends had been waiting for their return.

"Why? Why does she not want to come back?" Tom said un-eased and he slammed the book close, then he went to find Pansy to put a hex on her, but they both know that they would put her in hospital for a month. Or maybe, a whole year.

"Because of you." He said as he walked of to find that Harry and Hermione had gone to the library to read book. Or something.

* * *

"That was very nicely handled, Gabriella." Anakin and Obi-wan said with a clap her and, even smiled at her.

"I know, but you's do know that they will try to take me back to their world again? Which I don't want to go back to. Because it is where all the hurt is from when Troy had lied to me about him and Sharpay, but I want that to stay in the past." She said and the both of them nodded, then helped her out of bed, but she passed out on the floor with a little bit of blood coming from her head, then took her to the hospital, but he couldn't do it on his own. He needed someone else's help to carry her to the hospital and Obi-wan rushed of to get Palpatine from his office to get her to the hospital.

"Obi-wan, we need someone's help, but I know why. Because Tom thinks she still into him, when she's into me now, but he was never there for her, when she needed him the most of all, but must not come here to get Gabriella. Because I am in love with her, but I know she loves me back, then she would have known by now." Anakin said as Obi-wan went to Palpatine to see if he could help him with Gabriella.

"Palpatine, we need your help with something." He said as he walked into the chancellor's office and Palpatine knew that something was going on, then he rushed to see what was going on with the girl that was laying on the floor, even passed out as well, but he had to help Anakin put Gabriella back into the hospital bed, while Obi-wan went to get a nurse to see what was going on with the poor girl. She had just passed out on the floor when Anakin had catched her from falling to the ground or even the floor, but he had done the right thing, by getting help.

"Anakin, I think I why Gabriella's losing blood, it's because of Tom. He has put a spell on her for some reason." Obi-wan said to as he went back to the trance port back to Hogwarts school.

"Dumbledore, someone has been casting a spell on Gabriella and they need to take it of off her. Because she's been bleeding out a lot lately, but I think it was because she was losing a lot of blood in her path ways, but there is a solution why he would want to put a spell on her, but I can see why Anakin took her away from here it was to pretect Gabriella from Tom, but it was because he cared about her and I understand how he felt about her. Because of that she felt the same way about him, so, now I know that the both of them, but can you find out who this person is, right?" Snape said as Dumbledore nodded yes and went to find out straight away, but it had to been one of the students in the Slytherin house. Because it wasn't Ron, Harry and Hermione. Or any of their friends from Griffindor house and went to find out who it really was from the Common Room of Slytherin.

"I think I know which student it is, Snape." Dumbledore said as he brought Tom Riddle into the room, so that they could talk about a few things that have been happening to Gabriella Montez.

"Tom, what did you do that made you so angry that you wanted to put a spell on Gabriella?" Snape asked him, but then he turned his head and looked to the floor.

But, Tom knew it was wrong to put a spell on another student at Hogwarts, then Snape saw him sitting on a window and saw him look at the stairs, then he gradded him, then he took him to Dumbledore's office.

"It was because I thought she loved me and I didn't love Pansy, but I must admit, that Gabriella can be a miss know it, but I wanted to kill her, but should have known better not to kill, but what it is as I had this dramatic thought, but I decided not to kill her, but it's like Hermione said she was in love with someone else besides me, then I know it sounds mean to kill someone that has been hurt so many times before." Dumbledore and Snape were shocked with what he had said. Snape was on the bright side of this.

"Tom, you do not go around putting a spell on other students, but this will be a last minute warning to you, if this happens again, but I want you to take the spell of her, then come downstairs when your done, Tom. Because you've got a detention." Snape said with a last minute warning and walked out of Dumbledore's office, to meet one of his best students.

"Draco, I need you to come with me. Because I need to take the spell of Gabriella and she will be my friend always. I shouldn't have called a know-it-all." He said as he trance ported to the galaxy to take the spell of Gabriella, but he realised that she passed out, so he had to take the spell of her, then she woke up looking better again and there was no-more bleeding for her now. She was back to her normal self, but she was still powerful, then Tom went back to Hogwarts. He had saved Gabriella from ending her life, as a human.

"Anakin, Gabriella's pregnant and we ran a DNA test and the baby's yours, but we are glad she's alright now." The nurse said putting the clipboard on the edge of Gabriella's bed.

"Oh, my, god. Gabriella, why didn't you tell me?" He said as she sat up to kiss him on the lips.

"Because I didn't know what to say to you, Anakin, and I love you more than anything in the world, you mean everything to me, but I really do love you, Anakin." She said and he knew it was true. Because she had loved him from the moment they met at Hogwarts and it was definitely true. He had felt the same way about her as well, but she didn't really even know it was in his heart, which made her heart skip a beat and he kissed her on the lips and she was even surprised that he had been waiting on her his entire life.

"And you mean everything to me, Gabriella, but you should have told me that you were pregnant with my child and I love you more than you'll ever know, Gabriella." He said as he pulled her in for a hug and carried her in his arms to go home to their new house, then he layed her down on the bed and went out to the terrace. Obi-wan had showed up outside their apartment, then he walked into their living room to see how Gabriella was doing. Because Anakin had found that she was pregnant with their first child.

"How is Gabriella?" Obi-wan asked him looking into a bedroom across from the living room.

"she's fine, but she's having a rest, until she's better and back on her feet again." Anakin said and Obi-wan went back to his house.

"Gabriella, Obi-wan dropped by today and I said you'll be back on your feet, then up and running, but I must admit that Austin & Ally will be dropping by later tonight, then they'll be going back home to their family, but I hope they stay for as long as they want to stay for and we finally figured it out who it was making you bleed out." Anakin said as he gave her some water to drink and he helped her sit up.

* * *

"Really? Who was it?" She asked and he had already known who it was from Hogwarts school, but she had a right to know that it was Tom Riddle. He had been putting hatred on her, since she started their, but she was only 12 years old and now she was 18 years old to be with who ever, she wants to be with, but as long as she decides who to be with. Anakin had been the right guy for her and he was the same age as her apparently. Because he would never do exact same thing as Tom did, but Gabriella had to let go of the hurt.

"It was one of your old friends from school, but he put the spell on you, Gabriella." Anakin said leaning in to kiss her on the lips, then he hugged her. Obi-wan was going to kill Tom Riddle, but it wouldn't be right.

"Anakin, I have died everyday waiting for you." She said as she let out a happy and joyful tear from her eyes.

"And I have died everyday waiting for you, for a thousand years." He said, then went out to the terrace and Gabriella followed him out side. He watched her reading a book of Twilight and began to think about her a lot, then she heard music from their bedroom that they were sleeping in. He pulled her hair back and, then he started to kiss he neck and carried her to bed, so she could have some rest from all that happened to her back at Hogwarts, but she was planning on working in Star Wars with Anakin to protect their world, then they were phoned to join Star Trek: DS9.

"Gabriella and I were invited to join the Star Trek: DS9." He said with excitement to Obi-wan. Gabriella was even surprised that the both of them were going.

"So, your going to be gone for a whole year? But you will be back soon, won't you?" Obi-wan said and questioned him and Anakin nodded no. They were not going back to Star Wars again, not any more now.

"No, Obi-wan, we won't be returning. We are staying and I think their coming here to pick us up tomorrow, but as we all know that Gabriella is no-longer human any more. We are moving up into the space station to help other people cope with all of the pain." Anakin said as he left the room to find Gabriella and Obi-wan went back to work again, but Gabriella had no choice, but agree to go with Anakin to DS9 to help out with some people.

"Gabriella, we only have tomorrow to go and, then we'll be on DS9." Anakin said with a smile and jumped into bed with her, then he wrapped his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've heard that we've got two new people coming a board." Major. Kira said to Julian.

"Kira, I know and Anakin is going to be helping me with a few things." Julian said as he went to check his patients.

"Here they come now, Odo." Kira said and giggled a little bit with excitement, then went back to work. Gabriella and Anakin had been sharing a room on their Space Station, but un-wanted guess was a board.

"Anakin, look when the wind blew in on us both." Gabriella said sarcastically to him and Tom walked over pushing Anakin out of the way.

"I think manners is a solution and you don't push someone out of the way, Tom Rddle." Anakin said to him with a smirk and Tom just laughed at him.

"Tom, did it ever occur to you that you might be a little bit nice at times and I rather not fight here. Because it wouldn't be fair on the both of us." She said and she was right, but she couldn't fight at all.

"Tom, Gabriella's right, so you better step of and lay. Because being nice is an solution and violence is never an answer to ours or your problems here, Tom, but I have to agree with Gabriella on this, Tom, but manners would be nice to use, instead of pushing someone out of the way. Because it would and could never be a solution to any of us here, Tom." Anakin said and Tom backed away, then he left the room.

"Gabriella and Anakin, that was a very nice way to handle him, instead of having an argument with him." Julian said standing behind the both of them and went back to do his work.

"Things have changed inside of Tom, I mean he use to be on the good side, but now he's just snapped. What are we going to do with him?" Gabriella cried to him and he pulled her in for a cuddle.

"Don't worry, we figure this out together, Gabriella." Anakin said as he went to the bar to see Odo selling drinks.

* * *

"Odo, why is everything plotting against my girlfriend and, even me as well?" He asked him as he let out a sigh and Tom had showed up again just so he could get a drink and go back to bed for a dream.

"Julian, is there something you can do to help them both?" Odo didn't really know what to do.

"Sure, but Tom really needs to start being nice to the both of them, otherwise we might have to send him back to Hogwarts. Or we are going have to send him back to Hogwarts with all the other students. We could get Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, instead of having him a board the Space Station." Julian said and went to talk with Anakin and Chef Miles Brian by the bar.

"Of we need Harry and he's in Griffindor." Anakin said taking his drink and went of to his bed.

"Julian, Gabriella doesn't like Tom, but he still thinks she does and there's something fishy going on here." Brian said as he shot a dart at the dart at dart-board.

"I know and we should get Harry to come a board, but I think Tom needs to leave Gabriella alone. Because me and Anakin knows she's pregnant." Julian exclaimed to him and went of to have some dinner.

"Gabriella, how are you feeling today?" Anakin asked and she was feeling better than ever, since the Tom incident, then Julian had walked into the room, to speak with the both of them, before all three of them went to get some breakfast.

"I'm fine, Anakin." She said and walked out of the room with the both of them, but first she needed the toilet and Julian saw her being sick as soon as she walked out of the toilet to talk with Anakin, then she came out and went to get some breakfast with the both of them, but her mother was a board the Space Station, then she realised that her mother didn't tell her, that she was going to see her on the space station with her father.

"Your mother didn't really tell you that she was coming a board DS9, didn't she?" Julian asked and Gabriella nodded, but clearly didn't have a clue that her mother was a board DS9 to see her with Anakin Skywalker.

"Mother, I didn't expect to see you a board DS9." She said as she hugged her mother.

"Gabriella, I heard about the Tom incident at your school and I've heard your pregnant as well, but the important thing is that you are safe and sound on board the Space Station. Are you okay?" Her mother asked willingly wanting to know why she hadn't contacted her about Tom Riddle incident, but she had a right to tell her mother about him and why.

"Mum, Tom has been bothering for two whole days and he is exactly like Troy, but he won't quit bothering me. He has even been trying to kill me and won't stop following me around. I need a break from him and I'm even scared to even talk to him, but I was talking to him yesterday, but he really needs to give me a break from all the pain, but I'm so a shamed to even look at him." Gabriella cried and shouted out to her mum and her mum pulled her in, while she cried her eyes out, but she was right, she really needed a break from him.

"Anakin, Gabriella has told me all about you in the letter she wrote to me and you mentioned that you seemed nice to her and nice to me as well." Gabriella's mum said, before she could get some water to drink.

"I know, Miss. Montez and has she got a father, so I could meet him in mine and Gabriella's room?" Anakin said as Gabriella set down on a chair near to Anakin. He will always be there for her no matter what.

"Her father died when she was very young and we haven't spoken of him in a while now, but her step-father is a board, but he wishes to speak with you in private of our daughter." Her mother said and Anakin didn't know that her father had passed away a few years ago, after she was born.

* * *

"Harry and Ron, your needed in Dumbledore's office right now." Snape said, but they hoped that they weren't in trouble with Dumbledore.

"What is it, Dumbledore?" Harry asked and Hermione was in the office as well, for the exact same reason, but Tom Riddle was back in Slytherin with his girlfriend Pansy.

"Ron, Hermione and Harry, you have been invited to DS9 and they said you have to be nice, while you are a board with Gabriella and Anakin, but I expect yous to maybe come and visit sometime, but yous won't forget any of your friends from Hogwarts, while your there with the both of them." Dumbledore said and all three of them rushed of to pack their suit-cases and was on a Space jet to Deep Space 9.

"Hi, you must be Harry Potter, you must be Miss. Hermione Granger and you must be Ronald Weasley?" Major Kira asked, the both of them nodded yes to her and some of the people helped them put their suit-cases in to different rooms away from Anakin and Gabriella's room.

"Hi, Harry." Gabriella grinned happily to him and was lost in a gaze by Anakin.

"Harry, no-one didn't tell us that you were coming a board Deep Space Nine, along side Ronald Weasley." Anakin looked at him, then to Gabriella, who was standing up on her feet and ate a grape of fruit that was sitting in front of her.

"I think I should be going to bed tonight and I think Hermione might be needing my help with putting her clothes away." Harry said in a hurry to go and help Hermione in her room with Ronald Weasley, but she seemed to realise that Harry was falling in love with Cho Chang who was already dating Cedric Diggory, instead of him.

Anakin and Julian had helped Gabriella to bed, but she needed to be examined first, before she could go to bed first and after she went of to bed, Anakin wrapped his arms around her, so she could sleep in his arms. Because she could feel him right there and he even woke up during the middle of the night to check if the baby was alright inside it's mummy.

"Good morning, Gabriella." He said and kissed her forehead as she arose from her beauty sleep.

"Good morning, Honey." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and went of to get some breakfast, then Anakin went of with Major Kira to help a planet with some problems of it's own, while Julian took care of his girlfriend.

* * *

"Odo, Gabriella's really pregnant with Anakin's child and in the next few days. I will tell them if it's boy or girl." Julian said as he rushed of to put Gabriella into a hospital bed and Anakin was sitting at her bedside watching her sleep peacefully.

"Anakin, she's doing really well and in the next few days, you'll find out if it's a boy or a girl, but it's going to be a surprise for the both of yous." Julian said as he watched Gabriella sleeping, then Brian came into the room to see how she was doing and Anakin stroked her head, while she slept in peace, then checked her temperature, but it seemed to be heating up a bit, until it finally cooled down.

"How is she doing, Julian?" He asked a little bit concerned about Gabriella.

"Her temperature rised up and, then it went down, but she seems to be just fine to me, Anakin." Julian said looking at Gabriella laying on the bed and he started to listen to her heart and it was calm, while she was sleeping in peace.

"I know, but head does feel hot when I stroke it, while she's sleeping peacefully, but I do worry about her and the baby sometimes." He said as he looked at her hand and appears to be bleeding a little bit, but Julian stitched it up, so that it wouldn't stain the floor as she was sleeping heavily peaceful and they moved her to a more

"Well, I guess, it's just like another Camelot story and Anakin, Gabriella's actually going to have twins, but I hope we keep her in the hospital bed as long as we can." Julian said, when he put some morphine into her arm and made sure that she was okay, but she wasn't allowed to get out of bed. They put her to sleep for a little while, then she was un-conscious, then Julian checked, but she was still un-conscious, but she finally a woken from it and Anakin had some water for her, then her mother went to visit her, when she was awake from the un-consciousness.

"Is she alright, Julian?" Anakin asked him a question watching Gabriella while she slept in peace again, but she spoke to him.

"Anakin, she appears to be talking to you." Julian said as he checked her belly.

"How have you been, Gabriella? You were un-conscious." Anakin said and she knew that this was going to come up after he left the room with Julian to get a drink of water for her, while she was sleeping peacefully, but yet her child was go to be born in the next few days.

"I've been fine and you, Anakin?" She asked him and he had been worrying about her a lot, while she had been faster asleep in the hospital bed.

"I've been better, but there's no-way I can make it without you." They both just realised that they had an Austin and Ally moment for life, but they truly did love each other a lot and Tom had moved on from Gabriella, but he was planning on getting her to like him again, which she won't go back to a dead relationship with him ever again. Because she didn't trust him at all.

"Anakin, she's going into shock. We better get these babies out now, before they kill her alive." Julian said as he rushed her of to the operating room and Edward was standing there waiting for her to come out with two of them.

"There, one's a girl and one's a boy, but you have to keep both in your rooms and keep close watch on the both of them." Julian said as he put Gabriella back in the recovering room and she was faster asleep, then she woke up with in the next two hours.


End file.
